<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fell Queen by WandersUnderStarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645701">Fell Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight'>WandersUnderStarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Makes A Monster [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae &amp; Fairies, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fae Courts begin to heal, but Winter seems to be coming early this vorn...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Hound/Mirage (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl (Transformers), Ricochet/Smokescreen (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Makes A Monster [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shiver of Winter; Brilliance of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>When the shiver of Winter rejoins with the brilliance of Summer the hues of gold and green will burst forth. The Mirror will shatter and unleash The Great Storm. Only Glorious Fire wielded by love will stop all from being consumed by Ice.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirage showing up unexpectedly at Jazz’s door was becoming a trend. </p><p>Jazz smiled, happy to see his friend back after several decacycles of his absence. “Hey, ‘Raj! Ya an’ Hound back from yar honeymoon?”</p><p>The Winter Fae seemed twitchy and nervous, optics flicking around as if looking for something. “Oh, ah, yes. May I come in?” He asked, sounding strangely breathless. The mech was dressed unusually too, with a long heavy cloak covering him from neck cables down. It didn’t make sense in the balmy weather they were having.</p><p>“‘O course.” Jazz stepped back to allow him entrance.</p><p>Mirage swept into the living room practically trailing the heavy, cold weight of a powerful winter spell. Which was… a little dramatic even for him. Once the door closed, he turned to Jazz, looking a tiny bit frazzled and blurted out, “Hound and I rebirthed the Spring and Autumn Courts.”</p><p>Jazz cycled his audials. “...Ya wanna run tha’ by me again?”</p><p>Rather than answer verbally, Mirage shrugged back his cloak to reveal two tiny recharging sparkling femmes cradled in his arms. One was pink and white with a rounded helm. Tiny multicolored crystal buds were sprouting in a crown around her helm and off of her shoulders. The other was orange and purple with the nubby beginnings of a crest and a visor. There were small, golden spindly branches growing up off her helm that continually shed golden glittery motes.</p><p>“Aw! They’re adorable!” Jazz said, spark melting at their tiny recharging faces.</p><p>“They’re sparklings!” Mirage said helplessly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jazz said looking up at the Fae’s face, seeing confusion and apprehension there. Then it clicked.</p><p>“Wait. Ya said tha’ Fae younglin’s enframe with adult frames.”</p><p>Mirage nodded, optics pale. “Hound and I don’t know why they formed as sparklings. We don’t know how to care for sparklings. Well, Hound sort of knows, but this has never happened before. We weren’t even trying to enspark. It just happened.”</p><p>“Okay. First, sit down. Second, vent. Ya’r gonna overheat.” Jazz paused as Mirage did as he was told and thought for a moment as he also sat down on the couch. “Well… ya ‘rebirthed’ ‘em, righ’? Maybe… this is ‘ow they start over? Trailbreaker said there weren’t any Fae left who knew ‘ow t’ use th’ magic o’ Spring an’ Autumn.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to use it either!” Mirage protested. “How am I supposed to teach them!?”</p><p>“I’m jus’ talkin’, mech. I don’ know if wha’ I’m sayin’ is righ’. I mean, shouldn’ ya be talkin’ t’ Trailbreaker ‘bout this?”</p><p>“Hound has gone to him while I came here. I hope you don’t mind, but Hound is going to bring him so we may speak with him about this. I don’t mean to invite others to your home. But it is safe here.” Mirage babbled.</p><p>“‘Ey, it’s okay. I tol’ ya b’fore. You’re always welcome ‘ere. An’ I don’ mind Trailbreaker comin’ by.”</p><p>As Jazz attempted to calm the Winter Fae down, the sparklings in Mirage’s arms woke up. He adjusted them so that they were sitting in his lap leaned up against his abdominal plating. And Jazz then found himself under the innocent and curious gazes of two baby Fae.</p><p>“‘Ey there, bitlets.” He crooned with a soft smile. He offered them his servos.</p><p>The white and pink sparkling immediately broke into a smile, giggling and reaching to grab one of Jazz’s digits. The orange and purple sparkling seemed a little more suspicious, tilting her helm at him nonplussed. But she followed her sister’s lead and also gingerly grasped a digit.</p><p>Ricochet chose that moment to come out of his room, yawning from his late recharge.</p><p>“Oh, hi Mirage.” He stopped short, visor cycling. A few kliks of silence passed and then Ricochet said in an excited voice, “Bitties! Wow, are all Fae that fast or were ya an’ Hound jus’ really determined?” He dimmed half his orange visor in a salacious wink.</p><p>Mirage spluttered inelegantly, causing both of his sparklings to start laughing brightly in his arms. Ricochet stepped over to them, grinning. He sat himself on the adjacent couch and cycled his visor through a rainbow of colors at the sparklings (it was an old nonessential cosmetic mod he’d had installed when he was younger).</p><p>This was <em>exceptionally</em> entertaining to the sparklings and they burbled merrily. Bright, happy colors appeared in the air around their helms, shimmering and shifting in a swirling rainbow. The purple and orange femme had apparently gotten over any reticence she’d been feeling and reached for Ricochet’s face.</p><p>“Both’o ya are jus’ so sweet.” Ricochet cooed. “Ain’t never seen bitties with crystals an’ sparkles.”</p><p>Mirage huffed, but he looked at the sparklings with gentle optics. “They don’t have the ability to glamor themselves yet.”</p><p>“Oh, tha’s why ya ‘ad th’ spell up, huh?” Jazz realized.</p><p>“Yes. I’m protecting them from prying optics. We… we haven’t even told our creators yet. We don’t know what this means. For us or for the Courts.”</p><p>“Are ya scared tha’ th’ Courts’ll try t’ take ‘em from ya?” Jazz asked worriedly.</p><p>Mirage frowned. “I don’t know… But…” He looked up at Jazz with optics that were ancient and alien in a way Jazz had never seen before. “I would tear apart any who tried.”</p><p>“Damn righ’ ya would.” Ricochet agreed viciously.</p><p>Mirage’s optics flickered as if he’d reset them and they appeared normal again.</p><p>His sparklings seemed to pick up on his emotions and focused on him. The pink one chirped at him anxiously while the orange one ceased trying to get Ricochet’s visor and instead clumsily bapped her tiny servos on his chestplates as if attempting to comfort him. Everywhere she touched a golden mark appeared on Mirage’s plating, though it quickly faded.</p><p>Mirage sighed and smiled at them. “Not to worry, my little ones. I am alright.” He leaned down to nuzzle them. They both responded enthusiastically.</p><p>Jazz smiled at the scene. “Wha’ ‘ave ya named ‘em?”</p><p>“Fae are born with the knowledge of their names and normally we would just introduce ourselves to our creators, but Hound and I were able to concentrate on our creator bonds with them to learn their names.” Mirage explained. He indicated the pink and white femmeling. “Our little Spring Fae is called Arcee. And our Autumn Fae is known as Lancer.” He concluded with a nod to the orange and purple sparkling.</p><p>The two of them certainly seemed to recognize their designations when Mirage spoke about them, smiling up at him innocently. As they chirped and squeaked in their creator’s arms, colors danced gaily around the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gold and Green Burst Forth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The apartment suddenly gets crowded.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Hound and Trailbreaker showed up to the apartment, Jazz and Ricochet had managed to convince Mirage to let them hold the sparklings. Well, it had been a combination of convincing and the sparklings giving their creator big puppy optics.</p>
<p>As Jazz played with Arcee (a game that involved Jazz attempting to “catch” the colors that kept appearing in the air around her while she giggled with glee), he wondered if they might be more developed than his mortal perception could detect.</p>
<p>Ricochet’s game with Lancer was allowing her to climb all over his frame. She’d really warmed up to him. Everywhere she touched turned gold, which meant that the orange-visored mech had a multitude of tiny glittering servo-prints on his plating. Mirage assured him that either he or Hound could remove the marks (the Autumn Fae’s golden touch hadn’t lasted on her creator’s plating because of his nature, but the Polyhexian was mortal). But Ricochet hardly seemed bothered by his new gilt detailing.</p>
<p>However when Hound entered the room, Jazz and Ricochet were summarily ignored as the sparklings squealed happily, clamoring for their creator’s attention. The Summer Fae’s face broke into a bright smile and he walked over to pick them both up and spin around to their audible delight. Jazz snuck a glance at Mirage who was watching them with a soft, besotted look on his face.</p>
<p>The cuteness was distracting enough that Jazz almost missed when Trailbreaker also entered the apartment.</p>
<p>The witch came over with a small smile. When the femmelings caught sight of him, they watched the big mech approach. Arcee with excitement and Lancer with wariness.</p>
<p>“This is Trailbreaker,” Hound murmured, “he’s our friend.”</p>
<p>The sparklings’ optics took on an odd old glow for a brief klik before they both began to burble in welcome, optics young and innocent again.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker nodded, “Even as young as they appear, they recognize what I am.”</p>
<p>Hound seemed concerned. “Do you think they are reincarnations of the Fae that met their end in the war?”</p>
<p>The witch tilted his helm consideringly, then shook it. “That is difficult for me to tell. One of your own would be better suited to pose such questions. I, do however, have my theories.”</p>
<p>Mirage spoke quietly, “Jazz thought they might have been enframed in such a way because those Courts were ‘starting over’ in a way.”</p>
<p>“Not an unfair assumption.” Trailbreaker agreed. “But I also don’t think the ‘whys’ are as important as you think they are.”</p>
<p>“Our Courts will want answers.” Mirage argued.</p>
<p>“And I am sure answers will come in time.” Trailbreaker soothed, “But for now all we know is that these precious little ones were made by your love and that is no small thing.”</p>
<p>Arcee chose that moment to squirm in Hound’s arms and reach for her other creator. Mirage took her and settled her into the crook of his arm. Lancer seemed content to remain where she was.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker smiled. “I see that they already have a favored creator.”</p>
<p>Mirage huffed. “Really, it only makes sense considering whose sparks they came from.”</p>
<p>Jazz cycled his optical center. “Ya mean… ya each carried one o’ ‘em? Is that wha’ ya wanted?”</p>
<p>“I keep telling you. We did not intend to create any newlings. We were both shocked when they detached. At the same time I might add! Little troublemakers.” Despite the words Mirage was smiling down at the pink femme in his arms. “Arcee came from the shard of Hound’s spark that I carry and Lancer came from the shard of my spark in Hound.”</p>
<p>“Wha’?” Ricochet said, visor flickering in confusion.</p>
<p>“Fae sparks are different, remember?” Jazz said, the vivid memory of the physical crystal sparks coming to mind.</p>
<p>“Oh, righ’... So, they were born so fast ‘cause of yar sparks an’ not ‘cause ya were a little overzealous in th’ interfacin’ department.”</p>
<p>Mirage looked at him with shocked optics.</p>
<p>Jazz reached over and lightly smacked his brother on the back of the helm. He was lucky Mirage was their friend and not easily offended like others in his Court.</p>
<p>“Wha’? I’m right aren’t I?” Ricochet protested.</p>
<p>A soft rumble of a chuckle from Trailbreaker broke the awkward atmosphere. “The short answer is: maybe. This has never happened before in this way. They may age in a way that is strange to mortals. They may need to be taught in the way of magic or they may know how to use it instinctively, as they are showing us. This is… an imbalance being made right. I suspected at the ceremony, but I did not wish to get any bots hopes up. The bonding of a Summer and Winter Fae may have been what the magics of Spring and Autumn were waiting for to begin anew.”</p>
<p>Mirage hugged Arcee close to him and spoke softly. “‘When the shiver of Winter rejoins with the brilliance of Summer the hues of gold and green will burst forth’. The first part of the prophecy.”</p>
<p>“Mirage, don’t do this to yourself.” Hound pleaded gently. He sat down beside his mate. The two sparklings immediately migrated towards each other on their creators’ laps. “Just because Augur said it…”</p>
<p>“He’s a rabble-rouser,” Mirage admitted, “but he doesn't prognosticate falsely. Everything he has ever predicted has come to pass, even if he makes a habit of making a nuisance of himself.”</p>
<p>“You know that you have my protection.” Trailbreaker said solemnly.</p>
<p>“And mine too, for ‘owever much tha’s worth.” Jazz put in while Ricochet nodded beside him.</p>
<p>Mirage looked like he might be on the edge of tears.</p>
<p>Which is, of course, when the pack showed up, unannounced. The apartment was suddenly overcrowded with beastformers who had decided to come over for an impromptu holo-vid marathon.</p>
<p>After a cacophony of exclamations and confusion (which Arcee seemed to delight in and Lancer appeared slightly alarmed by) the explanations were given again. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for the pack members who wanted to play with the newlings, their creators were beginning to feel protectively overwhelmed by so many bots in one place.</p>
<p>Bluestreak and Nightbeat, in particular were disappointed, though they managed to wrangle a tentative playdate at the apartment out of Mirage for sometime in the future. Barricade, however, stayed as far as possible from the baby Fae and looked relieved that they would be leaving soon.</p>
<p>It was difficult to tell what Prowl thought of the whole situation. His optic had lit up with interest like the others in the pack, but he managed to remain calm and composed. The Alpha did his best to wrangle his more excitable packmates, though there was an unidentifiable restlessness in his EMF. Jazz could feel Prowl’s optics on him when he went to say goodbye to the femmelings and their creators.</p>
<p>Jazz chuckled as both Arcee and Lancer hugged his and Ricochet’s faces. Arcee even gave him a clumsy kiss on the cheekridge. Tiny crystalline buds sprouted from nothing and drifted to the floor, while Lancer’s servos left golden marks. Mirage gave a soft, humming laugh, made a graceful waving motion over their frames and the golden marks lifted away, floating away into nothingness in a curtain of sparkling motes.</p>
<p>“I know, I don’ need t’ say it, bu’ yar welcome any time.” Jazz said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, darling,” Mirage replied with a whisper of gratitude in his optics.</p>
<p>The Winter Fae fixed his optics onto the others in the room, their glow becoming cold and alien. The air became heavy with an expectant weight. Arcee chirped curiously. “Hound and I would… request that any knowledge of our creations' existence be kept in confidence as of now. We would like to tell our creator first before it becomes public knowledge.”</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t tell any bot ‘til ya say so.” Jazz replied immediately, though he knew the statement wasn’t for him.</p>
<p>“Same.” Ricochet said with a nod.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker bowed his helm respectfully. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Prowl stepped forward. “I speak for the pack when I say that you have our silence on the matter.” The other beastformers nodded or agreed vigorously.</p>
<p>The Winter Fae smiled faintly and the expectant 'weight’ fell down like a soft blanket of snow.</p>
<p>“You have our thanks.” Hound said gratefully.</p>
<p>The little family stepped out onto the porch and Mirage swept the cloak out and around them all. They disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes and the scent of the deep crystalline forest.</p>
<p>Jazz shivered a tiny bit. Winter magic was no joke.</p>
<p>He rejoined eveybot else inside.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker didn’t stay long, claiming that he needed to return to the shop. “I’ll have to play dumb with some of my clients for a bit since they will likely have sensed the change in the flow of magic from the rebirth of the Courts.” The witch didn’t seem too bothered by the thought of keeping such a secret.</p>
<p>The pack was excited and keyed up, plans for the holo-vid marathon completely forgotten. Prowl sent them home to calm down before the evening. He warned them that if they felt like they wouldn’t be able to keep their mouths shut that they should stay there rather than come to the bar later that evening. He reasoned that they should be able to contain themselves after some time to digest the new information.</p>
<p>Jazz hadn’t thought much of Smokescreen wheedling to get Ricochet to come with him to spend some time together, leaving him and Prowl by themselves in the apartment.</p>
<p>Jazz was also <em>not</em> expecting Prowl to push him down onto the berth and frag him into the next deca-cycle. Apparently, seeing the object of his affection with a sparkling <em>did things</em> to the beastformer’s libido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed the name of chapter one because if we're gonna go prophecy, let's go full prophecy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Shattered Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The temperature is dropping, but inventory needs to be done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz shivered as he left the apartment. It had been nearly a decacycle since his Fair Folk friends had stopped by to show off their new sparklings. He hoped the bitlets grand-creators were just as enchanted with them as the pack had been. It was odd; Mirage’s magic didn’t usually linger, but then again, he had been using very powerful winter spells. But the temperature was still slowly and steadily dropping. The Iacon news had even commented on the unseasonal weather.</p>
<p>The Polyhexian hummed as he walked through the door of The Beat. He needed to do the ornly inventory and the slow mid-decacycle was a perfect time for it. He pulled out his inventory datapads and began to catalogue how many potions he had left. He alway tried to keep a good stock on servo. After potions, he’d check the mineral powders, then the high-grade, and then the base mixes.</p>
<p>Prowl showed up a little while later to help him move the heavy boxes. Which he did after gently cornering Jazz in the supply closet to kiss, nuzzle and generally loom in his space for a few breems.</p>
<p>The alpha probably also wanted to take advantage of their... alone time once inventory was done.</p>
<p>Not that Jazz would complain.</p>
<p>At all.</p>
<p>It was a quiet, pleasant afternoon, if a bit chilly, Jazz thought as he turned on the heat for the bar. Outside, grey clouds gathered, muting the light.</p>
<p>The peace of the cycle was shattered when a glowing portal opened up in the space of the doorway. Icy, shrieking wind blew through the fissure.</p>
<p>Prowl instinctively leapt in front of Jazz and transformed into his huge, hulking half-form; sharp denta bared, claws extended and hackles raised. His vicious growling could barely be heard over the sounds of the squall coming from the portal.</p>
<p>Several figures stumbled through the glowing gateway. With a desperate gesture, one of the figures cut off the freezing gale by closing the portal. It took Jazz a few kliks to recognize the Queen of the Winter Court even though the mech was in his feathered true form. He was supporting the cloaked, and wounded Winter King. The other Fair Folk with them were all shell-shocked and shivering.</p>
<p>The Winter Queen looked up at Jazz, bedraggled and half-frozen feathers ruffled. He gasped out, “Sanctuary! Please!”</p>
<p>Jazz didn’t even think about it before he replied, stepping towards them in concern. “Yeah, o’course! Is ‘E hurt? Does ‘e need a medic?” He fearlessly caught the Winter King up under the opposite arm from where the Queen was supporting him and led them towards a booth.</p>
<p>“No mortal medic could help him.” The Queen said. He and the King fairly collapsed into the seat, leaning against each other. “Our bond is sustaining him. He just needs time to heal.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Prowl demanded, a growl underlying the words from his changed vocalizer; unable or unwilling to shift back into his mech form.</p>
<p>“It was the Fell Queen.” The avian-looking mech said, exhaustion and shock weighing down his frame. “She’s returned somehow. She tried to imprison us in our realm. We were the only ones who made it out. The rest of our Court is trapped in the palace, frozen by the Fell Queen’s power.”</p>
<p>Jazz looked around the assembled bots and noted who he <em>didn’t</em> see. “Where’s Mirage?” he questioned, a tiny niggling of panic entering his processor.</p>
<p>“He has yet to return from his time with his bonded.” One of the Fae answered.</p>
<p>They didn’t know about the bitlets, Jazz realized. A horrible suspicion began to form.</p>
<p>Jazz busied himself by going to the bar and pulling out multiple glasses. He started to measure out the Misty Moonlight into a heated base. Then he pressed the glasses into the servos of the Winter Fae. First the King and Queen and then the other still-shivering Fair Folk. Even though it wasn’t good for healing, he thought it might at least help calm them down.</p>
<p>The Polyhexian had just finished handing the drinks out when another portal opened into The Beat.</p>
<p>Prowl, still upset and shifted from the first intrusion, loosed a vicious, plating-prickling snarl and pulled Jazz behind him.</p>
<p>But was Mirage and his carrier who stepped through the portal. Hyperborean looked stricken.</p>
<p>And Mirage had a look on his face that was a mix between frightened and furious.</p>
<p>“What have you <em>done</em>? Why did you invoke Sanctuary here?” Mirage demanded.</p>
<p>The Winter Queen stood, defensively. “We had no choice.”</p>
<p>“You could have found Sanctuary anywhere in the Faerealm! You could have gone to the Summer Court.”</p>
<p>“Not all of us have such <em>intimate</em> relationships with the Court of Contests.” The Queen sneered.</p>
<p>“She will come here now! This place might hold her a bay for a few cycles, but her fury will <em>break</em> it!”</p>
<p>The Winter King did not speak, but the sound he made to interrupt their squabble made Jazz’s audials ring. And Prowl’s too, by the way his audial shells flattened against his helm.</p>
<p>As the sound faded. Mirage took a shaky vent and spoke again, his voice sounded thin and wavery. “It was safe here. <em>They</em> were going to be safe here.”</p>
<p>He half-turned and looked back at the portal, which Jazz realized in that moment was still open, and through it stepped Hound holding their two sparklings followed by his creators. Bivouac and Gambol both looked as concerned as Mirage’s carrier. The portal closed behind them.<br/>The Winter Queen’s servo flew to his dermas with a gasp, recognizing the sparklings for what they were. “It’s a miracle,” he said softly after a moment of shocked silence.</p>
<p>The sparklings chirped curiously into the quiet of the room.</p>
<p>“‘Ow do we stop ‘er?” Jazz asked, breaking the stillness.</p>
<p>The Fae all turned to look at him a little blankly. “She is too powerful for us.” The Winter Queen said bleakly.</p>
<p>“There ‘as t’ be a way.” Jazz insisted. “Wha’ ‘bout tha’ prophet guy? Wha’ was it tha’ ‘e said?”</p>
<p>Mirage spoke. Jazz was beginning to think that the mech had the words memorized. “When the shiver of Winter rejoins with the brilliance of Summer the hues of gold and green will burst forth. The Mirror will shatter and unleash The Great Storm. Only Glorious Fire wielded by love will stop all from being consumed by Ice.”</p>
<p>“Glorious Fire…” Gambol mused softly. “I wonder…”</p>
<p>“What is it, carrier?” Hound asked.</p>
<p>Gambol got a determined look on his face. “We need to get the King and Queen of Summer… There’s a story about an ancient weapon of Summer; it was called the Glorious Fire. If it’s real, they’ll know… and maybe they’ll be able to get it.”</p>
<p>Optics turned to the Winter King and Queen. The Queen had his dermas pressed together in a thin line, but he nodded. The King slowly did as well.</p>
<p>Jazz vented softly in relief. At least the circumstances meant that there would be no petty squabbling. He walked to Prowl and placed his servos on the beastformer’s canis shaped helm. “Ya gonna be a’ight? I need ya t’ call th’ pack an’ I don’ want ‘em comin’ in on a rampage.”</p>
<p>Prowl vented in and out slowly, then shifted back to his mech form. “I can be calm.”</p>
<p>Jazz kissed him gently.</p>
<p>Then he turned back to the Fae. And specifically to Mirage and Hound.</p>
<p>“We’ve got th’ Summer Court King and Queen comin’. Prowl’s calling th’ pack. I want t’ call Ricochet jus’ so ‘e don’ do somethin’ stupid like try an’ take ‘er on by ‘imself. Who else? Trailbreaker an’ Moonracer?”</p>
<p>Mirage nodded while Hound cradled the sparklings close. “Yes. I will call them. They’ll be able to help us.”</p>
<p>Jazz clasped Mirage’s servo comfortingly. “Okay. We can do this. We’ll keep ‘em safe. I promise.”</p>
<p>Outside, snow began to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now they just need a plan...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Great Storm approaching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They might have just enough time to make a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Beat had taken on a few functions in its time open. A bar (obviously), an arena (before the no fighting rule came into effect), a therapist office (for those who liked to unburden themselves to their bartender), a wedding venue (and a magical one at that) and a refuge. </p>
<p>Never before had The Beat felt like a war room. A few tables had been pushed together to make enough room to serve as a planning worktop. </p>
<p>The witches had gotten there first. Jazz wasn’t sure if they’d teleported or if they’d just been able to get there that quickly. Trailbreaker had gone to Mirage and Hound and gently embraced them, calm assurance radiating off his field.</p>
<p>They were closely followed by the beastformer pack. All of their hackles were raised as they shook snow off their plating before coming inside. It was falling more thickly now, the wind rising and moaning. They spent a while “patrolling” around the room restlessly. Smokescreen and Barricade in particular seemed antsy. </p>
<p>The Summer King and Queen had come through a portal as soon as Gambol had been able to go through the proper intermediaries to get in contact with them. </p>
<p>Ricochet had been last to arrive since he’d had to make his excuses at work; he’d ended up citing a family emergency. Which was close to the truth, honestly. Smokescreen had immediately gone to him when he entered and pulled him close, snuffling at his shoulder plating. Barricade was watching the exchange, claws flexing.</p>
<p>Bumblebee! </p>
<p>Primus, Jazz had almost forgotten about him. He shot off a quick message telling Bee to stay home and not come to The Beat until Jazz sent him confirmation that it was safe. Then Jazz quietly told Barricade that the minibot was safe at home. The bolt-jackal relaxed infinitesimally. </p>
<p>Once everybot had arrived, the Fae <em>and</em> the witches had strengthened the wards to keep normal bots away.</p>
<p>As they gathered around the table, Jazz was a little confused when Hound gave Arcee and Lancer to him and Ricochet to hold. He supposed that he and Mirage didn’t want to be distracted during the meeting. He and his brother were happy to hold the sparklings and the little ones certainly seemed to remember them.</p>
<p>The Summer Court monarchs were very forthcoming with the story of the Glorious Fire. It was, apparently, the sword wielded by the first monarch of Summer. It was currently held in some sort of demi-realm, only reachable via a ritualistic summoning, until it might be needed.</p>
<p>All agreed that now was a good time.</p>
<p>And being that the sword was diametrically opposed to what the Fell Queen had become, Trailbreaker theorized that it might be enough to vanquish her permanently.</p>
<p>The Winter Fae also revealed that the only reason they had been able to lock the Fell Queen away the first time was because it had been done by her own creation. The current Winter King. Which was why her first act after breaking free of her prison was to try and murder him. Any love for her creation had long ago been consumed by madness and ice.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker considered this for a long moment. “Then, the sword must be wielded by a descendant of her line.” He said finally.</p>
<p>The Winter Queen protested. “The King is too injured. Even if he could be healed before she appears, she knows his weaknesses.”</p>
<p>The King slowly brought his servo up and pointed at Mirage with a sharp, translucent digit.</p>
<p>Mirage reset his optics. “I am not of her line.”</p>
<p>“But you are,” Hyperborean said with quiet pain.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It was no mere courtier who I dallied with.” She admitted softly. There was old, deep pain in her optics. “The Fell Queen is your sire. You were enframed just as the War started and I never had the chance to tell her you were hers. She was far too obsessed with revenge to see me anymore. I tried to save her, but after she consorted with the dark spirits… the Fae I knew was no more.”</p>
<p>Mirage clasped his carrier’s servo, only able to offer a small measure of comfort, as he was still attempting to wrap his processor around what she’d just told them. He looked at the bots around the tables.</p>
<p>“It won’t be as simple as me facing off against her with a sword.” He stated.</p>
<p>“No, it won’t be.” Trailbreaker said solemnly. “I fear that any other of the Winter Court being present will only strengthen her power. You must face her without your Court.” </p>
<p>Mirage vented in to steady himself and nodded.</p>
<p>The Summer Queen then spoke, “The sword can’t be summoned unless it is a time of dire need. So the ritual will have to start once she arrives. She, herself, will not be alone. She carries evil, dark spirits within her that will attempt to stop the summoning.”</p>
<p>“The pack can protect the ritual circle.” Prowl offered.</p>
<p>The King of Summer nodded, “We will welcome your assistance.”</p>
<p>“I can give your pack a blessing that will enhance your martial prowess.” Hound offered. “You are willingly risking your lives for me and mine. It is the least I can do.”</p>
<p>Ricochet put his servo, “Uh, so yar jus’ gonna do battle with this femme in th’ middle o’ Iacon?”</p>
<p>“It will be outside the Beat, as she is going to be drawn here.” Trailbreaker explained. “Moonracer and I can hide the altercation from prying optics with a powerful Obscurous spell, however, if we are to keep it active, that is all we will be able to focus on.”</p>
<p>“Meanin’ ya can’t use yar magic t’ ‘elp with th’ fight.” Jazz realized.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Moonracer said softly with a grim nod.</p>
<p>“Okay, so…” Jazz tick off on his digits, “The Winter Fae clear out, then Hound enchants th’ pack, we wait fo’ ‘er t’ show up, then Trailbreaker an’ Moonracer start their spell while th’ Summer Fae summon th’ sword, then ‘Raj takes th’ sword and stabs ‘er?”</p>
<p>The Winter Queen, though still drawn and wane, managed a slightly amused smile, “That is, perhaps, a gross oversimplification, but yes.”</p>
<p>“Wha’ ‘bout th’ bitlets? Are they goin’ with th’ Winter Fae?”</p>
<p>Said Winter Fae suddenly seemed to all avert their optics. It was Trailbreaker who answered him. “The sparklings will need to be here to further lure the Fell Queen to this place. She can sense them. If they stay inside The Beat, we will be able to utilize the safety afforded to them from Neutral Ground. The magic won’t hold against the Fell Queen forever, but it will be long enough to enact the plan.”</p>
<p>“Tha’s way too dangerous.” Ricochet argued. His arms tightened around Lancer. A little too tight if the indignant beep and look of reproach that she sent him was anything to go by. “Sorry bittie,” he apologized.</p>
<p>“We don’t have much of a choice. She will follow them.” Mirage said anger etching itself on his faceplates.</p>
<p>Hound looked at Jazz and Ricochet with imploring optics. “We are entrusting Arcee and Lancer into your care during this dangerous endeavor. And if the worst should come to pass-”</p>
<p>“Don’ say it.” Jazz interrupted harshly. Arcee chirped in concern and Jazz stroked her helm apologetically.</p>
<p>Prowl rumbled soothingly.</p>
<p>And that’s when Sparky dropped down from a light on the ceiling onto the middle of the table squawking and chittering. His little arms flailed.</p>
<p>“Where ‘ave ya been all cycle?” Jazz wondered aloud as the imp hopped up onto his shoulder. He repeatedly bapped Jazz’s helm. Arcee was immensely amused by this, clapping her little servos.</p>
<p>The tiny demon had been absent from the bar for about two cycles. Jazz hadn’t been worried about the imp because he would sometimes disappear for a while, riding around on the power lines to recharge himself. But there were always signs that he’d been back to his nest. Steel-wool was rearranged and batteries that Jazz left him as treats disappeared.</p>
<p>Now, Jazz wasn’t sure that he’d been grid-hopping this time. Had the creature been keeping watch?</p>
<p>“‘E’s warnin’ us.” Jazz realized. “We need t’ move now. She’s comin’.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Fell Queen approaches.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Glorious Fire and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A winter battle, a summer ritual and a determined Keeper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Summer King made a portal directly into the Summer Court’s palace, offering refuge to the displaced Winter Fae until their home could be reclaimed.</p><p>Before he stepped through, the Winter King extended his servo to Mirage and gently laid it on the side of his helm. Something silent and profound passed between them, then the King stepped through the portal and was gone.</p><p>Hyperborean embraced Mirage in a rare outpouring of emotion. One of the other Fae had to gently dislodge her and steer her towards the glowing gateway. She turned her optics onto Hound and pleaded. “Protect him.”</p><p>“With my spark.” Hound promised.</p><p>Then she, too, was gone with the last of the Winter Fae, leaving only Mirage. The portal vanished.</p><p>“We must ready ourselves.” Trailbreaker said.</p><p>Mirage and Hound walked over to Jazz and Ricochet to pick up and nuzzle their sparklings while leaning close together as if to steel themselves. The sparklings seemed to understand that <em>something</em> was happening. They chirped and beeped softly and leaned into their creators’ touch.</p><p>Prowl came to Jazz while the Fae were having their family moment and gathered him into his arms venting in Jazz’s scent deeply. Jazz caught sight of a similar interaction between Smokescreen and Ricochet before he turned his full attention to Prowl.</p><p>“Be careful,” Jazz whispered.</p><p>Prowl rumbled, “I promise.”</p><p>They held each other for a few more moments, then Prowl stepped back and Mirage was standing there waiting to give Jazz Arcee. The little pink femme protested, but she was handed off, much to her displeasure. Ricochet was already rocking a similarly upset Lancer.</p><p>The Beat rapidly emptied. </p><p>As they tramped out into the deepening snow, two figures appeared walking towards them. Bluestreak made a surprised sound of recognition. </p><p>“Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Whatever’s happening,” Sunstreaker started.</p><p>“We want in.” Sideswipe finished.</p><p>“We are preparing to fight an ancient corrupted Fae filled with dark spirits.” Prowl said candidly.</p><p>The twin selkies shared a look and then both nodded. “Okay. Where do you want us?”</p><p>“A-are you sure?” Bluestreak asked anxiously. </p><p>“Can you fight?” Prowl questioned bluntly.</p><p>The twins suddenly sported matching grins, and Sideswipe spoke. “We learned in the gladiator pits of Kaon. Yeah, we can fight.”</p><p>Prowl nodded sharply, satisfied, “You can help the pack protect the ritual circle. They are summoning a weapon that will be instrumental in defeating the corrupted Fae. But it can only be wielded by Mirage.”</p><p>“Understood.” Sunstreaker said.</p><p>Trailbreaker and Moonracer took up a position across the street from The Beat. They stood facing one another and began chanting while making mirrored servo motions. A wave of intense, colorless magic bloomed out from them, out and out to encompass the entire block shielding any supernatural sights and sounds from regular cybertronians.</p><p>The pack transformed into their half-forms, standing tall and bristling. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rolled their shoulders and stepped up on either side of Bluestreak.</p><p>Hound stood in front of them, shedding his glamor. He cupped his servos together, iridescent magic welling up in them like oil. It overflowed out of his servos and snaked through the air like liquid. Tendrils reached out and encircled the pack and the selkies.</p><p>“I give you this blessing with my sparkfelt gratefulness. May it imbue you with the strength of Summer, enhance your prowess and stand as a bulwark against injury.”</p><p>The swirling magic adhered itself to their plating giving them all a shimmering, iridescent shine. </p><p>Then the Summer Fae (consisting of only the Summer King and Queen, Hound’s creators and Hound himself) formed themselves into a small circle. Mirage stood just behind Hound as if to protect his back.</p><p>And just in time.</p><p>A single, dark figure emerged out of the snowstorm.</p><p>The Fell Queen was gaunt, colored a deactivation-grey. Her optics were pale and translucent. The edges of her plating were rimmed with frostbite. There was something faded and lifeless about her. Even Fae that had an affectation of darkness or the macabre had a sort of vibrancy about them that held them apart from the shade that was approaching.</p><p>Moonracer slightly turned her helm, optics wide and frightened, movements faltering for a klik, but Trailbreaker harshly called her attention back.</p><p>“Focus, apprentice!”</p><p>The witch-in-training quickly snapped her optics back to her teacher and focused on him while continuing to cast the Obscurous spell.</p><p>The fighters tensed as the Fell Queen grin/grimaced at them with a set of sharp, black denta and opened her arms. Dark, howling spirits burst forth from her chestplates. Snarling, the beastformers and selkies clashed with the wraiths.</p><p>As the ephemeral creatures attacked, attempting to get at the Summer Fae, the Fae of the Court of Contests joined servos and each entreated the Glorious Fire to appear to aid them in their time of peril. They each offered a sacrifice of power to open a pathway for the sword to find its way to them.</p><p>The dark spirits were vicious, freezing joints and lines, stealing energy and cutting gashes into plating. Prowl and Smokescreen had one pinned down between them and ripped at it with claws and denta causing it to shriek and bleed black, oily smoke. Prowl was momentarily distracted when he heard and felt a yelp of pain across the pack bond. </p><p>Bluestreak was on his back with a wraith bearing down on him. In the next instant, the spirit was yanked off of him by two angry selkies who proceeded to tear the creature in literal two.</p><p>Skids and Nightbeat were harrying a group of them away from the circle and driving them into the claws of Barricade and Streetwise.</p><p>With a brilliant flash and the scent of sun-dried tingrass mixed with smoke, the circle where the Summer Fae stood was suddenly devoid of snow. In the ring of bots hovered a fantastical red and gold sword.</p><p>One of the Fae gasped out, “That’s it!”</p><p>The circle parted to let Mirage in. The Winter Fae reached for the weapon. As soon as his servos closed around the hilt, the sword ignited. Mirage cried out in pain, losing his hold on the floating weapon. </p><p>“Mirage!” Hound yelled in alarm.</p><p>The Winter Fae curled his still-smoking servos in towards his chestplates, hissing through his denta. He looked at the sword, mouth setting into a thin line as he steeled himself. He had to wield it no matter what pain it brought him.</p><p>It was now that the Fell Queen began to move. She ignored the assembled bots entirely and began to glide with an unnatural and unsettling grace towards the entrance of The Beat.</p><p>Skids and Nightbeat moved to intercept her, but she tossed them aside with a wave of her servo and a blast of freezing energy. They hit the ground, frozen in place by magical ice.</p><p>Jazz could see her coming through the plate glass window from where he was hiding behind the bar with Ricochet and the sparklings. Sparky was hunkered down on his shoulder, hissing and growling. The sparklings were both whimpering.</p><p>There had to be <em>something</em> he could do besides sitting behind a door feeling useless. This was the place where he was supposed to have domain. What was the point of being Keeper if he couldn’t use the power of this place to protect his friends?</p><p>He looked down at little Arcee in his arms. Her big blue optics were gazing back at him, as if silently pleading him to help.</p><p>He had to try.</p><p>Jazz transferred Arcee to Ricochet, who gave him a confused look as suddenly having both sparklings.</p><p>“Wha’ are ya doin’?”</p><p>“I don’ know yet, but there’s gotta be somethin’ I can do.”</p><p>“Now wait a breem!” Ricochet protested as Jazz abandoned their hiding place. He almost stood, but Sparky hopped onto his helm and he couldn’t move with both bitlets and the tiny demon impeding him. “Ya’re not thinkin’ o’ goin’ out there are ya?! Tha’s crazy!”</p><p>“Shut it an’ let me concentrate!”</p><p>Jazz stood in the center of the room where he knew the magical seal that denoted The Beat as Neutral Ground rested. He turned off his optical center, blocking out the sight of the Fell Queen getting closer. He reached out to that place where the magic borrowed from his patrons pooled and collected. It was filled and roiling with Fae magic from all of the Courts, natural magic from the witches, physical strength from the pack and many other layers from patrons that felt familiar and warm and willing to answer his call.</p><p><em>Help me</em>, he pleaded.</p><p>He turned his visor back on at Ricochet’s gasp and watched as the power he could feel at a deep, instinctual level rose up in a glittering gold vortex around him. The symbol on the floor lit up with a blinding glow.</p><p>The door to The Beat burst open and a wave of that golden power lashed out, flattening the Fell Queen to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>You are not welcome here.</em>
</p><p>The four elemental foci in the corners of the room strained at their moorings and then abruptly came loose. They arrowed to where Jazz stood and began to rotate around him in the opposite direction of the gold magic. Acting on instinct rather than any sort of knowledge Jazz took a step forward. And then another. Below his pedes, the symbol slowly enlarged for every step he took.</p><p>Jazz slowly walked forward until he was standing just outside the door of The Beat, concentrating on keeping the Fell Queen pressed down to the ground with the golden light. They symbol, now huge and sprawling nearly across the street, pulsed with power.</p><p>All he had to do was keep her out. Just keep. Her. Out.</p><p>The fighters now had to prevent the dark spirits from getting to their suddenly supercharged Keeper, unable to understand or really take in what was happening. Gambol was attempting to gently unfreeze Skids and Nightbeat so they could get back into the melee.</p><p>In the moment of respite, Hound picked up the sword. He looked deeply into Mirage’s optics, “Let me be your servos. Bonded together; one spark.” </p><p>The Winter Fae’s optics glowed with realization and he placed his servos over Hounds so that they were both in possession of the sword.</p><p>“Together.” Mirage said breathlessly. The sword re-ignited.</p><p>They moved as one mech, ducking attacks from wraiths as the beastformers and selkies cleared a path for them. In a flurry of movement, they had reached the place where the Fell Queen was being held down by golden light.</p><p>Translucent, dead optics looked up at the two Fae standing over her. A garbled snarl that might have been a denial left the frostbitten dermas.</p><p>“Evil creature.” Mirage growled. “Stay away from my family. Be. Gone!”</p><p>Together they brought the flaming sword down on the dark swirling void that had once been a spark. The Queen screamed as her plating erupted into flames. In a flash she had burned away in an instant conflagration. The dark spirits, now unmoored, dissolved in a flurry of snow and howling wind.</p><p>Without the single-minded determination that had driven Jazz to act, he suddenly found his “grip” on the roiling magic slipping. In an attempt to mitigate any collateral damage, Jazz willed the magic to release <em>down</em> into the ground. It caused the symbol to flare with intensity as if it was burning itself into the ground.</p><p>The four foci shot away from him in the four cardinal directions.</p><p>Slowly, the snow began to melt away. </p><p>Jazz’s optical center found Prowl across the cleared battlefield. He was bloodied and limping, but he was okay.</p><p>Jazz smiled in relief… and then fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Expansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz woke up with a helm-ache, which wasn’t very nice, but also cradled in Prowl’s arms which <em>was</em> very nice.</p>
<p>“‘Ey, Prowler…” Jazz murmured muzzily.</p>
<p>He must have not been out very long, maybe only a few breems; Prowl was still in his half-shift form and they were still outside in the slowly warming air.</p>
<p>The alpha leaned over, holding him close and said softly, “I can’t decide if I’m angry at you or proud of you. What were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’ let ‘er ‘urt anybot else.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he was planning on doing anything like whatever he’d done on a regular basis. He felt achy, drained and wrung out, as if he was running on low grade. And the helm-ache wasn’t helping.</p>
<p>“Ya fraggin’ aft,” Ricochet yelled from inside The Beat. </p>
<p>Speaking of a helm-ache.</p>
<p>The orange-visored mech came to the open doorway still holding the bitlets, “are ya <em>tryin’</em> t’ give me spark failure?!”</p>
<p>“Language.” Jazz admonished mildly. “Don’ want th’ lil’ ones learnin’ cuss words from Uncle Rico, now do we?”</p>
<p>“Uncle Rico wouldn’ ‘ave t’ cuss if Uncle Jazzy didn’ do <em>stupid things</em>!” Ricochet retorted.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t stupid.” Mirage’s voice was soft and strained. “Unwise, perhaps, but it helped save my sparklings, so I find myself unable to produce any ire.”</p>
<p>He and Hound reached for their sparklings who were very happy to see their creators, both femmelings making grabby motions towards them. Mirage winced slightly as he picked up Arcee with his burned servos. The pink femmeling chirped in concern, then a burst of sparkling, sweet-smelling magic bloomed from her plating. Mirage reset his optics after a frozen klik of surprise and then shifted the sparkling to look at one of his palms. It had been healed. He smiled gently.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sweetling. I see you’ve learned something new.”</p>
<p>She beamed at him.</p>
<p>“Are ya okay?” Jazz asked anxiously.</p>
<p>Mirage smiled at him tiredly, “I am now. We owe you a tremendous debt.”</p>
<p>Jazz flapped his servo at the Winter Fae vaguely. “None o’ tha’ now, ya’re family.”</p>
<p>For a moment it looked as if the blue and white Fae might cry, but he visibly gathered himself together and said, “And you are a truly remarkable mortal.”</p>
<p>“Let us move back inside,” Trailbreaker suggested with a quiet authority. “There are things we must discuss.”</p>
<p>“Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Jazz asked, concerned.</p>
<p>The witch shook his helm. “Not wrong, per say, just… consequential.”</p>
<p>Before Jazz could ask another question, Prowl stood up, bringing Jazz up with him in a carry, and walked inside. Prowl tucked himself, along with Jazz in his lap, into a booth near to the bar. Sparky hopped over to the tabletop and approached with a cautious trill. Prowl grumbled nonverbally, but didn’t protest and the imp took that as permission. He curled himself up into Jazz’s lap with a high-pitched purr.</p>
<p>Jazz was not about to complain. Prowl’s solid, steady EMF was a comforting balm to his circuits, and the imp was giving off a thrumming electrical pulse that was soothing the achs in his frame.</p>
<p>As the group settled into The Beat, Jazz realized that it felt bigger somehow. The dimensions of the building hadn’t changed, but there was a definite ephemeral <em>difference</em> that he couldn’t explain.</p>
<p>The witches gently urged the beastformers (who still hadn’t shifted back into their mech forms) and the selkies down into chairs so they could look at their wounds. The pack clustered together, pulling the chairs over to surround the booth where their alpha had sequestered himself and his mate. Smokescreen pulled Ricochet into his lap and hugged him close. Suntreaker and Sideswipe sat on either side of Bluestreak leaning into him from both sides. The beastformers each had at least one bit of plating in contact with another of the pack.</p>
<p>Out of subspace, Trailbreaker and Moonracer pulled small pouches, crystals and other components. Then they walked around murmuring chants as they healed cuts, abrasions and damage from the cold.</p>
<p>The Summer King and Queen were seated together in one of the booths while Gambol and Bivouac were seated at a table with their creation and his family, cooing at the sparklings and generally trying to distract them.</p>
<p>“Where’s th’ sword?” Jazz asked curiously.</p>
<p>“It disappeared when the Fell Queen was defeated.” Trailbreaker said as he passed a glowing crystal over a gash on Barricade’s shoulder pauldron, slowly knitting the protoform back together. </p>
<p>“It has likely returned to its resting place in the Faerealm.” The Summer King explained.</p>
<p>Satisfied with the answer, vague as it was, Jazz turned his attention to the beastformer currently refusing to let him go.</p>
<p>“Are ya okay? I’m sorry I worried ya.” Jazz murmured softly, nuzzling Prowl’s chin.</p>
<p>The alpha huffed, but it sounded long-suffering rather than angry. “I am just resigning myself to your unpredictability. I cannot be upset at you for doing what you think is right; it is one of the things I love about you. I just wish it would not put you into harm's way.”</p>
<p>“‘Ey, I got ya t’ look out fo’ me, yeah? It’s wha’ we do; take care o’ each other.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we take care of each other.” Prowl breathed out a long vent, relaxing his frame. Plating morphed and twisted under Jazz as Prowl finally shifted back into his mech form.</p>
<p>And with the physical signal from their alpha, the rest of the pack felt the ease of tension and shifted themselves.</p>
<p>After a few breems of silence Jazz ventured the question that was on his processor.</p>
<p>“Trailbreaker… wha’ did I do? Th’ Beat feels… <em>different</em>.”</p>
<p>The black mech had moved on to Sunstreaker and was gently applying some sort of paste to an iced over patch of plating. The ice was somehow flaking away rather than melting. He looked up at Jazz warmly and reiterated, “You have done nothing wrong. In your act of protection, you expanded your Neutral Ground.”</p>
<p>“Wha’?” Jazz asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Inadvertent as it was, when you called upon the power of your grounds, the elements themselves answered. And when you released that borrowed magic into the ground, the foci found new places to roost.”</p>
<p>The witch moved on from the golden selkie to his twin, swapping the past for another glowing crystal. “I will need time to locate where the foci have arranged themselves, but considering how large the Locus Pacis seal has grown, I would estimate you Neutral Ground now stretches to the block radius surrounding The Beat. In a way, it was lucky, because if the foci had not relocated, the seal might have shattered and the rite would have needed to be redone. But...” Trailbreaker paused, “what has happened is not without consequences. You are now the Keeper to a much larger area and with that will come new responsibilities and challenges.”</p>
<p>Jazz sighed and tucked his helm under Prowl’s chin, “‘All magic ‘as a price’, righ’?” He said, remembering the witch’s own words from orns ago.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker nodded sagely. “Indeed. But such responsibilities are ones that I am certain you will be capable of facing.”</p>
<p>“Don’ s’ppose I coul’ get ya t’ look int’ th’ future t’ see wha’ some o’ those ‘responsibilities an’ challenges’ are, coul’ I?” Jazz joked.</p>
<p>A rare twinkle of mischief entered Trailbreaker’s optics, “Now where would the fun in that be?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>